A vehicle is provided with a smart key which allow a driver to lock or unlock a vehicle door by pressing a door lock or unlock button of the smart key. When the button is pressed, turn signals or headlights are turned on simultaneously with output of sound to visually and acoustically notify the driver of a location of the vehicle.
This intuitive and simple method is effective in a case in which the vehicle is located within a driver's field of vision. However, through this method, the headlights may often not be seen well in the daytime and may be hidden by other vehicles in a crowded parking lot. In addition, the sound output from the vehicle may often be difficult due to surrounding noises.